


Точка отсчета

by CommanderShally



Series: Neil&The Protagonist [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Время — это не индульгенция, с ним не договоришься.
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Neil&The Protagonist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962610
Kudos: 49





	Точка отсчета

**Author's Note:**

> НЕБЕЧЕНО. микроспойлеры к фильму

— Здравствуй, Нил.  
  
Нил поворачивается, выглядит удивленным, но не настолько, чтобы стоило волноваться. Он улыбается, прищуривается — так знакомо, будто только вчера они расстались над гипоцентром.  
  
Но ведь это действительно было на прошлой неделе.  
  
— Как ты…  
  
— Без настоящих имен.  
  
— Без настоящих имен, — повторяет Нил, а затем спрашивает: — А как мне к тебе обращаться?  
  
Ответ на его вопрос — пять паспортов с разного цвета обложками и гербами на них. Они выглядят как веер в руках, как иллюзия свободы.  
  
— Выбери.  
  
Нил наигранно зажмуривается и наугад показывает на один из паспортов.  
  
— Майкл.  
  
— Майкл, — Нил снова повторяет, словно привыкает к новому имени. — Не помню, чтобы в твоем арсенале было такое? Новое?  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — уже Майкл позволяет себе немного расслабиться. Краем глаза он видит людей Довода по периметру и знает, что его охрана одна из лучших на этом континенте.  
  
Да и в этом потоке времени тоже.  
  
Будущее проверено, как и прошлое и сейчас они в полной безопасности.  
  
— В своем сообщении ты сказал, что мое новое назначение я получу здесь, но ты не уточнил что это Мумбаи, — Нил кажется немного уставшим, каким-то потрепанным и на мгновение Майкл хочет отложить миссию и дать им обоим немного покоя.  
  
В этой бесконечной погоне за собственным хвостом совсем не остается и минуты чтобы насладиться миром вокруг.  
  
Миром, который они спасают. Уже спасли и еще спасут.  
  
— Это проблема? — холл отеля кажется слишком оживленным местом для такого деликатного разговора, но Майкл давно уяснил что лучше всего прятаться, будучи на виду.  
  
— Очень жарко, — Нил наконец-то позволяет себе сесть. Майкл думает о том, что в похожих креслах он и познакомился с Нилом. Когда это было? Пять лет назад? Семь? Сложно следить за датами, когда даже порядок следования событий становится настолько относительным что вчера и завтра стираются.  
  
И остается только сегодня.  
  
— Ты пробудешь тут недолго.  
  
— Так в чем мое задание? — Нил еще не знает, что завтра он отправляется в свой последний путь.  
  
— Через двадцать четыре часа я впервые встречу тебя, — Майкл хочет звучать спокойно, но у него не получается.  
  
— Вот как, — Нил снова улыбается, откидывается на спинку кресла. — Этот день оказался ближе чем я думал.  
  
Майкл хочет что-то сказать, может быть объяснить Нилу что тот не обязан соглашаться. Но потом понимает, что Нил уже давно в Доводе. Он часть этой системы уже не один год, на нем очень многое держится и его невозможно изъять.  
  
— Мы можем провести этот день вдвоем? — теперь Нил звучит так, что Майкл невольно начинает чувствовать себя виноватым. А потом Нил протягивает руку и кладет ладонь поверх ладони Майкла и смотрит так, что многое встает на свои места.  
  
— Я ведь больше тебя не увижу, — Нил не спрашивает, утверждает. Он выделяет «тебя» интонацией и как всегда угадывает. Это последняя их встреча если оценивать поток времени с перспективы Нила. Завтра Нил встретит другого человека, который еще не знает какая роль в спасении мира ему предначертана.  
  
Ну как можно отказать ему?  
  
Майкл кивает.  
  
И затем они вместе поднимаются в номер.  
  


***

  
На удостоверении написано «Джон Смит».  
  
Джон заходит в здание научного корпуса, трет замерзшие ладони друг о друга. Погода в Вирджинии нынче не очень теплая. По крайней мере после Азии она кажется весьма прохладной.  
  
Он показывает документы охране и те кивают, пропуская Джона внутрь.  
  
Возможно в другой жизни он бы и мог стать агентом ФБР, но все сложилось немного иначе. И вот сейчас Джон здесь в Академии ФБР с одной определенной целью. Вернее, ради одного конкретного человека.  
  
В закрытое крыло Джона проводят без лишних слов. Видеонаблюдения нет. Кажется, все работает так как нужно, Джон не сомневается, что семена, которые были посеяны Доводом в этой части страны (или ему еще предстоит их посеять) дали хорошие всходы.  
  
За глухими металлическими дверями длинный коридор, почти без освещения. Джон доходит до самого конца и оказывается перед… турникетом. Выход из него находится слева, прямо за прозрачной перегородкой — правда две стороны никак не соприкасаются. Видимо к турникету есть еще один проход, который сейчас вне поля зрения. Неяркое алое освещение с этой стороны смешивается с просачивающимся с другой стороны синим и все вокруг кажется таким, будто существует вне времени.  
  
— Ты опоздал.  
  
Джон оборачивается. Нил стоит позади. На нем форма инструктора Академии ФБР и выглядит он как-то слишком аккуратно. Чересчур искусственно.  
  
— Возникли непредвиденные трудности по дороге сюда, — Джон не хочет рассказывать о том, как инвертировал себя три недели спустя от этого момента здесь же, но обратно встать в поток времени получилось только в Вашингтоне и поэтому он задержался. По дороге к вашингтонскому турникету приходится подчистить пару хвостов, которые могли бы создать проблемы.  
  
— Так каков план? — Нил подходит ближе и смотрит на турникет, словно ждет какой-то определенной реакции. Он поворачивается к Джону и спрашивает: — Мы уже более чем готовы, как минимум две сотни бойцов отобраны по твоему списку и вербовка уже началась. Айвз звонил мне вчера.  
  
Джон кивает.  
  
На самом деле сейчас он не хочет думать о том, что совсем скоро придется снова инвертировать себя и отправиться в более глубокое прошлое. Свою самую главную миссию (и десятки дел попроще) он не может отложить, но каждая минута в обществе Нила кажется слишком ценной, чтобы ею пренебрегать.  
  
— Я соскучился, — Джон подходит к Нилу поближе, протягивает руку и берет его за ладонь и чувствует, что ему идут навстречу. В странном красно-синем освещении Нил кажется грустным, но затем он улыбается, притягивает Джона к себе, позволяет прижать к перегородке.  
  
Наконец-то они целуются.  
  
Джон знает, что проведет рядом с Нилом всего час или чуть больше прежде чем продолжить свой путь в прошлое. Но это в данный момент волнует его меньше всего.  
  
Сейчас его беспокоит только то, насколько он истосковался по Нилу, ведь они были вместе в прошлый раз в том самом отеле в Мумбаи, и Джон вдруг очень ясно осознает одну вещь.  
  
Для него их отношения только-только начинаются, и он переживает самые яркие чувства, и голова иногда идет кругом не только от постоянной инверсии (к ней Джон почти привык уже), а от желания быть рядом с Нилом. И от осознания того, насколько ограничено их время — отмерено самыми точными измерительными приборами и выкроить хоть одну лишнюю минуту им не позволено.  
  
Джон понимает, что для Нила все случилось уже давным-давно и остается только гадать как глубоко в прошлое придется забраться — чтобы наконец-то поймать тот момент, когда случится их первый поцелуй.  
  
Первый с перспективы Нила.  
  
Но один из последних для Джона.  
  
Они продолжают целоваться под красно-синим освещением обеих комнат турникета и вряд ли Довод создавался как место для свиданий, но Джон плевать хотел на правила.  
  
Довод это он, а он это Довод. Так что решать, что верно, а что нет он имеет полное право.  
  
Кажется, секс выходит слишком грубым, но возможно это именно то, что им сейчас нужно. Отпечатки ладоней Нила на перегородке множатся, сам он, уткнувшись лбом в стекло вынужден согнуться, поддаться, чтобы компенсировать разницу в росте.  
  
Эхо гулко вторит каждому звуку в комнате, и Джон даже закрывает глаза чтобы отключиться от потока времени хоть на секунду. Задержаться в этом самом моменте, когда есть только он и Нил, тесно прижатые друг к другу и движение грубое и не такое ритмичное как хотелось бы.  
  
Но Нил просит быстрее, а это значит, что все происходит так как должно быть...  
  
Спустя полчаса Джон проходит через турникет и задерживается на какое-то время возле перегородки чтобы с другой стороны посмотреть на лицо Нила — тот явно знает, что за ним наблюдают из противоположного потока времени и смотрит прямо и совсем не стесняется показывать то как ему хорошо.  
  
Странно, что самого себя Джон не замечает — ни сейчас, ни тридцать минут назад.  
  
В этом направлении Джона уже ждут на улице, его отвезут еще дальше в прошлое, а вместе с ним еще несколько грузовых автомобилей перевозящих кое-что ценное.  
  
Джон все еще чувствует тепло от прикосновений Нила и думает о том сколько лет придется миновать прежде чем они снова увидятся.  
  


***

  
— Мы собрали все необходимое и теперь осталось только доставить детали к пункту назначения, — один из координаторов миссии, высокий американец с сильным южным акцентом. Имя этого человека крутится на языке, но никак не хочет сформироваться окончательно. — Мистер Харрис?  
  
«Мистер Харрис» поднимает голову и смотрит на последние контейнеры с большой надписью «радиоактивно» и кивает.  
  
Британский паспорт приходится пустить в ход, чтобы легче было втереться в доверие к транспортному управлению. Он не знает, как это работает, но ему посоветовали — Харрис послушался.  
  
— По какому адресу необходимо доставить?  
  
Харрис задумывается на какое-то мгновение будто у него есть свобода выбора и он в состоянии изменить что-то в том, что уже случилось. И обязательно случится.  
  
— Это спецпоставка в Куантико, штат Вирджиния, Академия ФБР, — наконец-то отвечает Харрис.  
  
— А кто получатель? — тут американец, вернее его имя становятся более чем знакомыми — Харрис наконец-то начинает поднимать из своей памяти нужную информацию.  
  
— Вам достаточно сообщить в Куантико от кого посылка, — с этими словами Харрис складывает ладони в давно привычный замок и добавляет: — Мое имя — это весьма веский довод, чтобы всем стало ясно куда необходимо доставить эти контейнеры.  
  
Американец повторяет жест и Харрис окончательно расслабляется.  
  
— Забыли? — уже тише произносит американец. — Вы наняли меня через семь лет в Детройте.  
  
Теперь Харрис наконец-то припоминает. Количество людей в организации умеренно, но увеличивается и становится сложно удерживать в голове имена каждого из них, тем более что с самого первого дня он вводит правило «Без настоящих имен».  
  
— Все будет сделано в лучшем виде, мистер Харрис.  
  
Грузовики уезжают и Харрис вдруг понимает, что у него есть несколько часов до очередного прохода через турникет. Он достает телефон и набирает единственный номер, не забитый в телефонную книгу, потому что так этот набор цифр всегда в памяти.  
  
— Алло?  
  
— Нил?  
  
На полминуты телефонный разговор превращается в тишину и Харрису уже кажется, что он забрался слишком далеко в прошлое и возможно они еще не знакомы с Нилом.  
  
— Только не говори мне, что ты где-то рядом, — Нил звучит заспанным — видимо Харрис его разбудил.  
  
— Я в часе езды от твоей квартиры, — отвечает Харрис и уже в трубке слышит, как Нил зевает.  
  
— Хорошо, я приготовлю поесть, — Нил бросает трубку первым, как и положено по протоколу не тратя время на пустые разговоры не давая быть себе и Харрису «в сети» слишком долго.  
  
Нельзя оставлять отпечатки в потоке времени и привлекать к себе лишнее внимание.  
  
Спустя пятьдесят минут Харрис сидит напротив Нила и смотрит как тот ест. Кажется, с момента их последней встречи прошло пять лет — для Нила. Четыре для Харриса, но речь идет о противоположных направлениях во времени.  
  
После этой полуночной трапезы они снова разбегутся в разные стороны, потому что Харрис знает, что сейчас у него нет времени на долгие задержки. Потом, когда он выполнит свою миссию, можно будет отдохнуть.  
  
Нил закономерно выглядит моложе. Харрис думает, что разве это правильно вербовать такого молодого человека в организацию, которая в итоге приведет его к гибели всего за десятилетие, но понимает, что опять думает про свободу выбора, которой у него нет.  
  
Все уже случилось. Историю вербовки Нила Харрис слышит почти каждый раз как они встречаются потому что для него она еще не произошла. Харрис движется назад в прошлое, чтобы закончить одно очень важное дело, доставить посылку по месту назначения и его встречи с Нилом всего лишь маленькая погрешность.  
  
Ведь потом, когда они наконец-то познакомятся у Харриса будет все время мира, чтобы потратить его в том числе и на их дружбу.  
  
— Что? — кажется Нил замечает, как на него смотрят.  
  
— Ничего, — Харрис пожимает плечами.  
  
— Ты опять всего на пару часов? — спрашивает Нил и видимо понимает, что угадал. — Мой куратор крайне вредный старик, он не посвящает меня в курс дела.  
  
Харрис улыбается и Нил ему отвечает. Они оба прекрасно понимают о ком речь, и кто это — «крайне вредный старик». Хотя Нил конечно же преувеличивает.  
  
Удивительно, как Нил всегда умудряется отличать какая версия Харриса находится рядом с ним в тот или иной момент.  
  
— Еще рано, — и Харрис не лжет. Он знает, что полноценная вербовка Нила произойдет через восемь месяцев, когда начнется формирование специальной группы бойцов. С тренировками в обоих потоках времени.  
  
И Нил окажется в числе первых рекрутов, проходящих это обучение.  
  
Сейчас им обоим достаточно прикрытия из ЦРУ, хотя Нил кажется уже догадывается в чем заключается их основная миссия — это видно по его лицу. Но он ничего не говорит. Не пытается задавать вопросы и поддерживает ложь, которую ему говорит Харрис.  
  
В конце концов, ложь это всего лишь стандартная рабочая процедура и все, что происходит за границами работы полно искренности. Этого им хватает настолько, что даже не нужно обличать это в слова.  
  
— Ладно, — Нил оставляет грязную посуду на столе, уходит из комнаты и очень хочется пойти за ним следом, но взгляд Харриса падает в зеркало на противоположной стене.  
  
Черт возьми, он уже сто лет не видел своего отражения и даже забыл, что немного седеет.  
  
Харрис встает и все равно следует за Нилом и находит того в спальне, на кровати — Нил просто ушел спать. Харрис снимает обувь и следует за Нилом, ложится рядом и, пожалуй, лучшее что он может сейчас сделать это просто заснуть.  
  
Утро наступает еще до рассвета.  
  
Харрис просыпается затемно и понимает, что больше не может находиться в горизонтальном положении. С этой бесконечно повторяющейся инверсией он совершенно забывает, как жить по нормальному распорядку дня.  
  
Не хочется будить Нила и поэтому Харрис позволяет себе понаблюдать как тот спит.  
  
— Будильник еще не прозвенел, — произносит Нил, не открывая глаз и Харрис понимает, что тот проснулся.  
  
— Я шумел?  
  
— Нет, — Нил смотрит на Харриса и в полумраке спальни вдруг кажется каким-то другим. Немного взъерошенным и усталым как в тот самый день в Мумбаи где они встретились впервые. Впервые для Харриса.  
  
Однако все совсем не так. Харрис помнит, что этот Нил гораздо моложе и его совсем недавно завербовали в Довод. Вернее, Нил еще не в курсе, куда именно завербован. Этот Нил работает в Куантико и находится рядом с первым турникетом на территории Штатов — хотя сам еще не знает ничего об инверсии. Ну или делает вид, что не знает. Харрис уверен, что Нил слишком умен, чтобы не дойти до сути самостоятельно. Нила в их работу посвятят только через пару месяцев и Харрис уверен, что в это время он будет находиться где угодно только не рядом с Нилом.  
  
— Расскажешь мне как мы познакомились? — спрашивает Харрис. Он всегда задает этот вопрос, в каждом временном промежутке, где ему довелось пересечься с Нилом.  
  
— Ты разве не помнишь? Это было в прошлом году, — Нил улыбается так словно вспоминает те события, и они вызывают у него сплошь приятные воспоминания.  
  
Харрис хочет ответить, но резко начинает чувствовать себя не очень хорошо. Он поднимается с кровати и бегом направляется в ванную.  
  
Он ощущает себя так, будто разваливается, но совершенно не понимает в чем дело.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Нил стоит на пороге ванной. В теплом свете ламп его лицо кажется слишком обеспокоенным.  
  
— Да, видимо тяжело перенес перелет.  
  
Харрис лжет. Он не летает в самолетах уже несколько лет и единственное что могло повлиять на него так негативно это только постоянная инверсия.  
  
— Пойдем в постель, будильник еще не прозвенел, — Харрис умывается и тянет Нила за собой. Он не хочет тревожить его своими опасениями, но сам лишь думает о том, что скоро его путь закончится.  
  


***

  
— Обычно это не оказывает побочных эффектов и не наносит вреда организму, но только если соблюдать меры предосторожности, — записанный ответ одного из докторов Довода звучит прерывисто. Помехи небольшие, но есть. — Дэвид, вам стоит быть осторожнее.  
  
Дэвид понимает, о чем речь. Он знает, что помимо его обратного движения в прошлое с определенной целью есть еще и противоположное. То самое, где он плывет вместе со всем миром в будущее, серый кардинал во главе Довода.  
  
Сегодня он идущий против времени, делает паузу и заходит к Нилу в гости, а вчера у Нила была его версия, которая направляется в другую сторону.  
  
Поэтому Дэвид так щепетильно записывает все свои визиты и то, где он бывает и во сколько. Нельзя пересекаться с самим собой, чтобы не случилось беды или его поймали люди с другой стороны.  
  
Но инверсия почти каждые полгода с целью пройти чуть дальше в прошлое с маленькими передышками в районе пары дней приводят лишь к одному результату — любой организм, особенно не самый молодой постепенно изнашивается. Возможно он и правда станет «вредным стариком» к тому моменту как закончит свое путешествие...  
  
Дэвид снова в Куантико. Он покидает Нила утром, сразу же направляется сюда, чтобы инвертировать себя и миновать последний отрезок его пути.  
  
— Какие будут инструкции? — человек из Довода, с выдуманным именем Алекс спрашивает Дэвида и хочется ему ответить, что уже никаких. Дэвид уходит туда где турникет только-только строится, а Довод существует без малого всего пару лет.  
  


***

  
Он смотрит на то как Нилу вручают диплом. Та самая степень по физике. Нил в длинной мантии кажется чересчур молодым и в какой-то момент хочется уйти, чтобы не вмешиваться в его жизнь.  
  
Но все происходит так как должно и через час Нил оказывается рядом и протягивает руку чтобы познакомиться. Вокруг шумно празднуют вчерашние студенты и кажется обстановка в этом крошечном баре около университета слишком людная для того чтобы вершить дела повышенной секретности.  
  
— Я…  
  
— Без настоящих имен.  
  
Удивление на лице Нила выглядит привычным, будто у него каждый день просят представиться псевдонимом и хочется навсегда запомнить его таким.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда Нил. А вы?  
  
На мгновение он не знает какое имя назвать чтобы не выдать свое, данное от рождения. Впервые он ощущает очень сильное желание признаться в том, кто он есть на самом деле — ведь правда о Ниле ему известна давным-давно.  
  
— Адам, — это первое что приходит в голову, не очень оригинально, но кажется работает. Нил улыбается, в нем настолько сильно светится юность и Адам еще раз думает о том, что возможно стоит сейчас все прекратить, разойтись в разные стороны.  
  
Не втягивать Нила в эту бесконечную петлю.  
  
Только вот Нил уже в ней увяз по уши.  
  
Адам знает это, потому что он только-только вернулся с другого конца света, после длительного путешествия назад по человеческой истории.  
  
Он прибывает в этот самый момент и день именно для того чтобы познакомиться с Нилом и еще несколькими одаренными людьми, чтобы те оказались в числе первых агентов Довода, что построят турникет в Куантико. Даже если они не будут знать, что именно они создают.  
  
Все его части в этот час добираются до Вирджинии и вот-вот окажутся в одном единственном месте, чтобы их нашли и собрали. Они проделали долгий и полный препятствий путь в том числе и через другие турникеты и вот наконец-то оказываются там, где должны быть.  
  
Тоже самое и с Нилом.  
  
Адам понимает, что нормально объяснить Нилу про инверсию и Довод он сможет только годы спустя и чувствует свою ответственность за то, что придется держать его в неведении столько времени.  
  
Самая главная миссия Нила случится еще позже, когда они он отправится в Мумбаи.  
  
Адам думает, что, отодвигая тот самый момент, когда Нил поймет куда ведет эта дорога, которую он принимает более чем добровольно, он избавляет себя от мук совести.  
  
Время — это не индульгенция, с ним не договоришься.  
  
Знание будет вечным проклятьем, которое Адаму придется нести сначала в одиночку, а потом вместе с Нилом.  
  
Главное, что Адам сейчас понимает — ему больше не нужно проходить через турникет. Он добрался до своей точки отсчета и отныне его путь будет идти параллельно с Нилом, пусть и прерываясь на короткие моменты разлуки, чтобы не столкнуться с самим собой.  
  
Адам знает, что ему придется много врать, вернее, он уже солгал. И он будет вынужден научить искусству лжи Нила, чтобы тот в нужное время и в нужном месте мог сказать только самое важное.  
  
В конце концов ложь — это стандартная рабочая процедура. А все что находится за пределами их профессиональных отношений в словах нуждаться не будет.  
  
— Просто Адам? — переспрашивает Нил. — Из каких вы спецслужб?  
  
Адам не отвечает, но кажется Нил делает выводы только глядя на его лицо. И не уходит. Он все еще здесь.  
  
Тотальная несвобода выбора.  
  
— Мне сказали вы заинтересовались одной из моих статей? — кажется именно эту легенду люди Адама «скормили» Нилу, чтобы свести их в одну точку пространства. — Какой толк от нескольких выкладок по физике для спецслужб?  
  
— Можно и так сказать, — Адам игнорирует второй вопрос, отвечая только на первый, не договаривает и кивает бармену: — Водку с тоником и диетическую колу.  
  
Когда напитки оказываются перед ними на барной стойке Адам аккуратно пододвигает водку в сторону Нила и на мгновение их взгляды пересекаются. Нил выглядит озадаченным.  
  
— Откуда вы…  
  
Он не договаривает. Нил стягивает с себя старомодную мантию и наконец-то садится на барный стул. Не уходит.  
  
Остается, чтобы потом уйти.  
  
Адам смотрит ему в глаза и наконец произносит то, что хотел сказать уже давно:  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Нил.  
  
И Нил молча поднимает бокал, касается им о колу Адама и после легкого едва слышного в окружающем их шуме звона отвечает:  
  
— Взаимно.  
  
Адам думает о том, что если это их полноценное знакомство с перспективы Нила, то почему он снова ощущает себя так, будто вербуют здесь именно его.  
  
Возможно так оно и есть.  
  
Всегда было.


End file.
